


A Wink and A Smile

by orangeobsession



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeobsession/pseuds/orangeobsession
Summary: A series of random stories about Jake & Amy.  I can't get enough of domestic fluff about these two dorks.





	1. Kitchen Concert

Jake sings all the time.Sometimes it’s under his breath, but then other times, he stands on the couch, using the remote as a microphone, while he belts his heart out.Taylor Swift makes lots of appearances in his set list, but Amy was not expecting so many improvised songs.And she certainly wasn’t expecting them to be so GOOD.

Coming home to a kitchen concert of Jake Peralta originals never fails to put a smile on her face.She’d stayed at the precinct last to finish processing the paperwork on a drug dealer she busted that day.As she approaches their apartment, she can hear his voice from the hallway.She can’t make out the words, but whatever he’s singing, he is certainly enthusiastic about it.Amy smiles while she unlocks the door and pushes it open. 

She is immediately greeted by the pungent scent of garlic and basil as she drops her keys in the dish on the side board and hangs her bag on a hook.Amy kicks off her shoes and arranges them neatly by the door, takin and extra second to straighten Jake’s sneakers next to hers.

Now that she’s actually inside the apartment, she can more clearly make out the words Jake is singing, and she stifles a giggle as she pads toward the kitchen.He won’t necessarily stop if he knows she can hear him, but she doesn’t want to interrupt his flow.Her smile turns into a full blown grin when she catches sight of him.

He’s down to a plain grey t-shirt, his badge on the kitchen table, and his flannel draped over a chair.There are pots on the stove, and he’s tending to them with a wooden spoon that doubles as his microphone.His sock-clad feet are sliding around the linoleum floor in what can only be a rough approximation of a James Brown-inspired dance.And from the strings tied around his neck and waist, Amy can tell, even from the back, that he’s donning her apron bearing a screen printed image of the torso of Michelangelo’s David.(It was a gift from her brother when he studied abroad in Italy.There may have been a joke about how it was the only ding-a-ling he wanted anywhere near his sister.)

Amy leans against the doorframe, taking in the image before her.This man is such a goofball, and sometimes she still can’t believe that, paired with her Type A tendencies, they make such a compatible couple.But they work so well together, both at the precinct and at home.Her heart swells when she hears his latest lyrics:  
_I’m here in the kitchen makin’ pasta for my girl,_  
_Boiling linguine, on our forks it’s gonna twirl,_  
_It’s my first time making pesto, but let’s give it whirl,_  
_And after dinner’s over, I’ll make her toes curl.  
__Ohhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh_

She can’t help but laugh as his voice goes down about an octave for the last line.It actually reminds her of his impression of Captain Holt.Jake hears her and spins around, greeting her with a grin that could power their entire apartment building.

“Babe!” he exclaims, dropping a quick kiss on her lips, “You’re home!Excellent timing - dinner is just about ready.Do you want to set the table while I finish things up in here?”

Amy heads toward the cabinet where they keep the plates and glances at him over her shoulder.Dropping her voice as low as it will go, she responds, mimicking his song, “Ohhhhhh yeaaaaaahhhhh.”


	2. Can't Buy Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake & Amy start their wedding registry. Amy is surprisingly reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a random Tumblr prompt that I came across.

“When you said ‘fun’ and 'adventure’, I was expecting something more exciting.”

“What could be more exciting than picking out a bunch of stuff that our friends and family will feel obligated to buy us?!” Jake was in his element, of that Amy was certain. Somehow he had convinced her that on one of their rare Saturdays off together that they should go to the Bed Bath & Beyond on Third Avenue to register for wedding gifts.

“Ugh. I kind of hate the idea of a wedding registry,” Amy whined.

“What? How is that possible? Ames, you literally get to hand our wedding guests an itemized list of acceptable gifts, and it is organized by room and/or use. This should be exactly the kind of fun adventure that you like.” Jake was genuinely confused by this. He had been sure that Amy would enjoy registering for gifts even more than he would.

“I know! I can’t believe I’m not into this either, but it just feels, kind of… I don’t know… tacky? Asking people to not only buy us gifts, but buy us very specific gifts that we specifically picked out? It feels weird, Jake.”

“I mean, I guess I get it,” he admitted. “But think of it this way, if we don’t make a registry, we will be at the mercy of our friends and family and what they think we should have. Picture it: a life-size nude portrait of Gina painted by my mom, and a Yogurt of the Month subscription from Terry & Sharon - or worse! A homemade yogurt maker!” They both shuddered at that idea. 

Amy chimed in, “Hitchcock and Scully would probably go in on a gift together. A giant pizza or something, and I’m sure they would immediately ask us if we would share with them.”

“Yeah, we’d never see the giant pizza again. And they’d probably ask to take the portrait of Gina off our hands, too.” Jake’s eyes started to show that familiar twinkle. He knew he was getting Amy to see the point of a registry, and they were both enjoying this game. “Captain Holt would probably get us something boring, like a toaster, so we could make his favorite food.”

“Actually, a toaster isn’t a bad idea. The one we have only has two slots, and it doesn’t toast the bread evenly anymore. We could register for one with four slots,” Amy offered, reaching for the scanner in Jake’s hand and heading toward small kitchen appliances.

“What do you think Charles will get us? He’s kind of a wild card. He might get us some crazy kitchen appliance we never use, or he could go a completely different direction,” Jake wondered aloud as he followed her across the store. “I wouldn’t put it past him give us some kind of fancy his-and-hers shampoo to use on each other during our honeymoon, since he thinks washing each other’s hair is the most intimate thing ever.”

Amy’s eyes widened as she realized he was right. There was also a decent chance that Charles would try to book them for some kind of weird naked couple’s event on their honeymoon or something as a surprise. Yes, Charles needed to be reigned in, or he was likely to go very far off the rails.

“Okay, that’s it. You’ve sold me on this whole registry thing. There is no way we can let the people in our lives give us gifts without guidance. I do happen to have a list on my phone of all the must-haves on a wedding registry this year. Here,” she passed the scanner back to Jake. “Let me pull it up. I don’t want to mess around with any superfluous stuff - just the things we’re actually going to need… Jake! What did you just scan?”

“Relax! I scanned the toaster you pointed out… And that margarita maker. And that theater style popcorn maker. And those chocolate covered potato chips. And that massage chair - we really should have two of those so we don’t have to share.” Jake grinned at her. “Only the essentials, like you said.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, relieving him of his scanning duties. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Peralta. You’re also lucky that I secretly wanted that margarita maker anyway.” She winked at him and headed toward bedding. “But I did see a 14 piece floral bedding set that looked adorable.”


	3. Triple Word Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy playing Scrabble. Amy plays words that Jake always plays off of, getting more double and triple letter and word scores.

If you had asked Jake Peralta to describe his typical Friday night 5 years ago, it would have included drinks at Shaw’s with the squad, followed by a late night slice (served “display temp”, of course), ending with him falling asleep in one of his massage chairs while watching one of the Die Hard movies.

Amy Santiago’s typical Friday night would have followed a similar pattern: drinks at Shaw’s, takeout - either perogies or Indian, and a couple episodes of Jeopardy on her DVR before bed.

It’s not that their Friday nights now are really that different, actually. But they’re better. Because they spend them together.

“You ready to head out?” Jake asks as he put his empty beer bottle on the bar.

“Yep. Let’s go,” she replies with a smile, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse.

They wave goodbye to the squad as they head for the door. When they step outside into the brisk October evening, Amy’s hand finds Jake’s and their fingers interlock as if they were pieces of the same puzzle.

“So,” Amy begins, “it’s your turn to choose. What should we pick up tonight?”

“I was thinking Mediterranean. I could really go for some falafel. You know how I like dem balls!” An older couple crossing the street in the opposite direction passes them, making eye contact precisely as the last sentence left his mouth. Jake feels a blush creep up his cheeks as Amy turns to hide her grin in his shoulder.

“Sounds good,” she replies. “Kebab House? I really like their baba ghanoush.”

Jake makes a face. “The only thing I like about baba ghanoush is saying it. Baba ghanoush. Baba ghanoush. Otherwise, I want nothing to do with it. But yeah, Kebab House is good with me.”

“I wasn’t offering to share it with you anyway, Pineapples,” Amy teases.

When they get back to their apartment, they begin the at-home portion of their Friday night rituals. Step one is changing out of their work clothes. As detectives, both of them choose function over form in terms of wardrobe, so it isn’t like their work clothes were particularly uncomfortable. But nothing feels quite as good as stepping into a soft pair of sweatpants at the end of a long week.

As they change their clothes, Amy turns to Jake with an amused smile playing across her lips, “I’m so glad no one ever sees this.”

“What? Are you embarrassed by our matching outfits? Ames, they’re NYPD sweats, it’s not like we’re wearing matching onesies. WAIT. We should totally get matching onesies,” Jake declares as he heads to the kitchen. “Do you think they make police onesies, because that would be sweet! We could totally wear them to work.”

Step two is grabbing utensils and and drinks from the kitchen - a beer for each of them, plus a glass of water for Amy - and getting dinner set up on the coffee table in the living room.

Amy’s voice asks from the fridge, “Do you want the Oktoberfest or the pilsner?”

“Oktoberfest, obvi. I can’t believe you would ask me that. I’m never drinking a pilsner again. Anytime I hear that word, I think of Teddy saying he ‘has a thrills for the pils’. Yuck,” Jake shudders dramatically, placing napkins and forks down on the coffee table. “It always sounded dirty when he said that. Like he was attracted to beer.”

“Fair enough, but we probably need to give those to someone, then,” she says. “They’re going to expire soon.” Amy places their drinks on the table, and grabs a notebook and pen from the end table next to the couch. “Ready?” she asks.

Step three is when they get to the good stuff. Jake grabs the Scrabble box off the shelf and gets the board set up while Amy opens the containers from Kebab House. They choose their tiles and start scoping out their options.

“So what are the standings going into tonight?” Jake asks, a grin spreading across his face.

Consulting the notebook, Amy dutifully reads, “Amy 28, Jake 40. You’ve been on quite the hot streak lately, Peralta.”

“That’s right. Who would have thought that I would better than you at Scrabble? You love words and reading, and yet, I still beat you every time,” he crows gleefully.

Amy carefully places her tiles on the board. “I beg to differ,” she counters. “You have a better record, but you clearly don’t beat me every time. DIFFER - the R is on a Double Letter, and the first word gets Double Word Score, so that’s 28 points.”

“Strong start, Santiago. I think you’re going to need it if you’re going to take down my empire. Let’s see, I will add a prefix of IN- to the beginning. You know, where prefixes go. And a suffix of -ENT to the end.” Jake sends Amy a wink before he starts adding up his tiles. “Did you like that grammar talk, Ames? Was that good for you?”

Yes. Yes, it was good for her, but it’s too early in the game for her to get distracted by that. She files that interaction away for later when she may need to distract him.

“So we have, what 18 points for face value,” Jake says, while Amy starts to write down his score. “Just a minute, Ames. I would like to point out that the last T, the one in the suffix, if you will, is placed on a Triple Word Score. That means my total is…. uh… 18 times 3…” he quickly pulls up the calculator on his phone. “Is 54! Noice!”

“All right,” Amy admits, “that was pretty impressive. I can’t believe you’re already more than 25 points ahead after the first turn!” She tries to keep her voice light, but Jake can hear the panic creep in.

“I’m sure you’ve got some great moves up your sleeve,” he assures her while replacing the tiles on his rack. “Also, let’s be honest, if it hadn’t been for your word, there was no way I was going to make anything happen with I-N-E-N-T.”

Hunting for the perfect word to put in the perfect place, she replies, “That’s true. You just always seem to get lucky and land on the triple letter and triple word scores.”

“I’m lucky because I landed with you,” he says, trying to catch her eye. “You’re like a human triple word score.”

Amy laughs in his face at that. “You did not just say that to me! That’s the cheesiest thing I have ever heard! Stop trying to distract me.” She sets the tiles down for her next word. “LOVE. Face value is only 7, but it’s on a double word, so 14 points.”

She adds her points to her score, and looks up at Jake. “I love you. Even when you’re cheesy and kicking my ass at Scrabble. But don’t think you can distract me with grammar talk and comparing me to board game rules. You know I’m too competitive for that.”

“I do know that. I would also like to point out our house rule of ’No Take-Backs’,” he says. “I’m just going to add a few letters to your word right there. Let’s see, L-I-E-S-T. LOVELIEST. Like, you have the loveliest look on your face when your competitive nature kicks in. So that’s 12 at face value, but with a Double Word Score, that’s, what? Twenty-four points? I’ll take 24 points, please.”

“I hate…” Amy begins.

“NO TAKE-BACKS! You said you love me. You can’t take it back!” Jake dissolves into a fit of laughter.

Amy dutifully writes down his score.

“So, Ames,” he continues, once he’s regained his composure, “can you give me a score update?”

Clearing her throat, Amy offers, “At the end of two rounds Amy has 42 and Jake has 78 points. But I would like to point out that it is early in the game, and we still have a lot of time left.”

“That is true. I believe it’s you’re turn now,” he offers, with a sweeping gesture toward the board.

Amy ends up beating Jake by a score of 302 to 298, breaking the streak he’d been enjoying for the last few weeks. The game was cut-throat and full of trash talk, and it was the most fun they’d had all week.

They get ready for bed after putting away the game and cleaning up the takeout containers. As they walk to the bathroom, Jake leans down to press a kiss at Amy’s temple and asks, “So can I call you my Triple Word Score?”

Rolling her eyes, she responds, “Just not in public, okay? I don’t want to have to explain that to people.”

“No take-backs!” he exclaims, ushering her through the doorway. “After you, my Triple Word Score.”


End file.
